


When Morning Come I'll be at Your Side

by Intelligentleman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Plz no hate, fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff between a pairing that I couldn't help but write about.<br/>The fluff is canon, my story is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Morning Come I'll be at Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Hope you like!

The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Henry watched the glorious ball of light fade slowly. The army had been marching all day and they had only just set up camp. Henry let out a sigh that was partially relief, partially happiness.

 

He continued to stare forwards, leaning against a tree. He remained like that even after the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and left his vision in blurry streaks. Eventually, he brought himself to his feet and began the short trek back to camp.

 

He found his tent rather fast and stepped in gingerly. He stretched his arms out before allowing his body to fall down on his makeshift bed. It was comfortable enough but not the most ideal permanent sleeping place.

 

The dark mage shifted into a better position and closed his eyes. Tomorrow they would continue traversing the rugged terrain again and he knew he’d need his strength as well as sleep.

 

He was brought out of his drowsy state into a more curious and alert one when he heard clumsy footsteps nearby. He froze when a person entered his tent and tried to act as if he was asleep. The boy realized it was Lissa, the princess of Ylisse and also Chrom’s beloved sister. He could tell by the way she yawned, slightly louder than desirable.

 

What was she doing? Wrong tent perhaps? He knew she hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and had tried to help her a few times. She had eventually ended up falling asleep on his chest. He suppressed a laugh at the memory. 

 

Henry’s breathing quickened when she snuggled up next to him. She knew he was there. Lissa sighed contentedly but nearly screamed in shock when arms were wrapped around her and Henry pulled her closer.

 

“Shh. Hello.” came the silver blonde’s soft voice.

 

“H-henry! I’m so sorry! I… I….” she tried not to speak too loudly.

 

“It’s alright. You're tired.” he soothed with a small smile on his face.

 

“Henry…” Lissa paused briefly. She was glad he couldn’t see the blush on her face in the dark. Gods, was this embarrassing!

 

“I-I can’t stay all night. I can’t imagine what the others would say.”

 

“I don’t think you  _ tried  _ to imagine, Lissa. You’re the one who came here in the first place.” Henry chuckled in slight amusement.

 

Lissa didn’t try to respond to this. Instead she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat for a long while.

 

“You know what? I don’t…. think I care about what everyone would say.” Lissa smiled to herself, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“What do you mean? You're the princess. I don’t think Chrom will be pleased with you sleeping with a foreign mage.” Henry sounded skeptical.

 

“Ohhhh, when you say it that way it makes it sound terrible! I just want a good night’s sleep. What’s wrong with that?” 

 

Henry didn’t think it was wrong.

 

“Whelp, if you don’t care I s’pose I won’t care either. You get some sleep Lissa.”

 

The girl trusted him and hugged the boy around the neck. She loved this warm feeling in her chest when she was around him…

 

“Thank you.” she whispered in his ear before relaxing her body and letting sleep overtake her.

  
Henry remained awake for just a while longer, thinking about his actions. He knew he loved Lissa, but did she see him as any more than a human pillow? He hoped so. The last thoughts in his mind before drifting off were about the kind of ring he was gonna get her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I always appreciate feedback^^  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
